Hard Love
by Kitsuko
Summary: What do you do if the only people who you can trust are the ones who were out to kill you, and the ones who you love and trust want you dead?
1. Keep running and don't look back'

"Run, Kagome, keep running and don't look back or stop, no matter what." Kagome's mother told her. "I'll meet you at the hiding place."  
  
Kagome nodded, a her mother pushed her ahead. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Suddenly, a shot rang out, Kagome heard a scream, and she ran faster, Kagome didn't stop until she'd reached the hiding place, an old abandoned train station. She looked around herself, young and old people ran about with things to do, Kagome found a small vacant cot and lay down. She watched as the people in ragged clothes walked about her, all where living in fear like her, too.  
  
'I'll lie here until mama comes and gets me.' Kagome thought as she lay down and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Someone screamed at Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "WAKE UP!! THEY'RE COMEING!!"  
  
"W-who's coming?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"THE TAISHOS ARE COMING!!! HIIIIIDDDDEEE!!!" the little boy, who'd woken Kagome up screamed.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open, the Taishos were the army of the Minister of Relations, they were currently trying to kill all the humans in the world. You were sometimes spared if you were part demon but then you wanted to die after the treatment you got. Kagome jumped up and tried to find a place to hide. The hiding place was deserted now, everyone had hidden or escaped.  
  
"You there! GIRL!! HIDE! They're here!" a voice called out to her.  
  
Kagome quickly dived for the only place she could see, a small opening in the wall. She dived in just as the army troops broke through all the spells holding them out. Kagome breathed deeply as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. 'Please goddess, let me live.' She prayed.  
  
"Hey! You in there come out or I'll blow you to pieces." a harsh voice called.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a male's head was sticking though the hole in the wall, she'd been found. Kagome gasped in horror and slowly moved her stiff, tired limbs towards the opening.  
  
"Stand up!" the male said harshly to her.  
  
Kagome stood, her legs shaking and feeling more like jelly then flesh. The man looked her over and poked her arms and legs, looking at her teeth and eyes. Kagome looked at the man as he examined her, he had looked normal except of his army clothing and the fact that his ears where long and pointed, the sign of a full demon. Kagome's hopes died, at that moment.  
  
"What is your name?" the demon asked her.  
  
"K-Kagome." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"SPEAK UP!" the man shouted.  
  
"It's Kagome, sir." Kagome said a bit louder.  
  
"That's better, follow me." The man said as he walked away.  
  
Kagome realize that she could run, but her legs probably weren't strong enough to hold her, and she was surrounded by the army demons, each poking a human hostage. Some where torturing them, whipping them or raking their claws across their backs and faces.  
  
"Help me! Please.." A woman screamed as she ran to Kagome, latching on to her arm.  
  
"GET BACK HERE! WENCH!!!" one of the demon troops yelled, grabbing her arms and dragging her away. "You miss, have just lost all of your lifelines, today." He snickered evilly as he pulled out a gun and held it to the side of her head, stroking the muzzle against her head. He laughed as the woman screamed, Kagome looked away. The scream stooped suddenly as a gunshot was heard, silencing all the hostages near by.  
  
"Come on!" the demon she was supposed to be following called. Kagome quickened her pace to catch up with his brisk pace.  
  
She passed many other demons toying with their hostages. 'This is sick, they enjoy killing us. They're playing with us like kittens with a ball of string.' Kagome thought disgustedly.  
  
"This way." The demon said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
Kagome watched as she was pulled outside into the sunlight, she shaded her eyes with her free arm, blinking in the happy day. 'It should be raining and dreary, not bright and sunny.'  
  
"Not used to light that's not artificial?" the demon laughed.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him. He stooped smiling and stared back, he stopped at a large and pulled the flaps apart. "Go in. Kaede'll clean you up and feed you. I will be back in a couple of hours to get you."  
  
Kagome blinked indifferently and walked into the tent and realized this was a mini hospital. A woman walked up to her and smiled. "Hello, little one." She said kindly. "I am Kaede, I see that your caretaker has left you here for treatment."  
  
"W-what?" Kagome asked, her voice giving away the fear she felt.  
  
"I call them caretakers when they have children, because they take care of them." Kaede said softly as she lead Kagome to a large cot. "I'll tell you more later, but now I want you to sleep and I'll be back with some food in a couple of minutes, until then sleep."  
  
"Night." Kagome said as she lay down. 'I wonder where mama is.' Kagome thought, then she remembered the gunshot, and the scream. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Time to wake up my dears." Kaede said softly.  
  
Kagome woke up slowly feeling a warm body next to her and rolled into the warmth.  
  
"Morning mama." Kagome said softly burying her head into the soft bushy fur next to her. Suddenly, the memories of the night before flooded back to Kagome. Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She slowly turned her head to the side, to look at the person next to her. 'It's him..' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
Her demon 'Caretaker' lay next to her, he lay on top of the covers, even so she shuddered at the thought that she'd been sleeping in the same bed. His eyes were open and watching her even though he'd never moved. "Good morning, love. Hungry?" he asked her cheerfully, sitting up and jumping to his feet, eyeing the food Kaede had laid out.  
  
Kagome glared at him, he smiled at her and picked up a couple of fruit rolls and handed them to her. "Not much of a talker are you?"  
  
Kagome just stared and pick up one of the rolls eating it quietly. "No."  
  
"So you can talk!" He said happily. "I was beginning to worry I'd been given a mute."  
  
"What do you mean given?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Kaede didn't explain anything to you did she?" The demon said stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I suck at explaining things."  
  
"What are you talking about? What did you do to my Mama?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
Kaede walked over and the demon took her aside and talked to her softly occasionally looking at Kagome with concern. Finally, after Kagome had finished the rolls he came back and smiled. "Okay, lets get this explaining over and done with, Kagome."  
  
Kagome grimaced as he said her name, the demon seemed to have noticed because a look of deep hurt reflected in his eyes. "I am Inuyasha, your caretaker." He began. "You are now part of a large organization to help find and bring back the human race. We are a large army of demons who don't agree with the killings of humans."  
  
"But what about that woman and those other people who where being tortured?!!?!?!" Kagome asked in an alarmed voice.  
  
"The only problem with then old ministers laws was that no other minister could get rid of them, so the army against human still exists, but the new Minister made up an even bigger army to fight them, we follow the Taishos and pick out any children they find and care for them." Inuyasha said grimly. "I am your care taker, I will be with you for the rest of your life, so get used to it. You go where I go, and I go where you go."  
  
"WHAT???" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Now for the really bad news." Inuyasha started. "We have located your mother."  
  
Kagome suddenly perked up, hearing that they'd found her mother was a good thing. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.  
  
"The bad news is that the other army has her, we are nothing compared to them. It turns out she was the wife of a very powerful demon general, they won't give her up, and they want you back. You Kagome, are the only thing standing in his was against becoming the minister." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"I don't understand." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"The laws state that only demon that have boy children can be Minister, it's a stupid old law, and they must be married to a demon if they do marry. The general, your father has decided that being minister is a more important thing than loving his family and is out to kill both of you, your mother has begged for mercy. He granted her that small favor, she will be divorced from him legally tomorrow; he only would let her live if she told him where you were. She did."  
  
"Mama? No, you must have the wrong person, my mama would never do that she loves me." Kagome said horrified. "She would never do that."  
  
"We heard of his plan and got to you before they realized who you where, you are protected by law as long as you are under my care, the new minister made sure of that. If they even lay one finger on a strand of your hair, your father's chance of being minister or even living is minimal. If he kills me, he stands even less of a chance."  
  
Kagome looked at the man who disgusted her and who she hated with every strand of her being, this man was the one thing who stopped the Taishos from hurting her and her father from killing her, this man was the one to whom she owed her life. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and fainted. Inuyasha quickly caught her, Kaede rushed over, he handed her to Kaede for examination.  
  
"I don't get it." Kaede said as she scratched her head. "She's physically fit as you are, Inuyasha, but she just fainted, she's not low on energy, either."  
  
"I think it's shock. All the people she knew and love are now out to kill her and the only people she can trust are the ones who she was taught would kill her." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"I still don't get it." Kaede said.  
  
"It's because your mother really loved you, and would die for you, she just learned that the only people who would do that for her are the ones who would kill her as soon as love her." Inuyasha said grimly.  
  
Kaede nodded. "You should go and pick up your equipment, the sooner you leave the sooner she can be safe."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and slowly walked away only looking back when he opened the flap of the tent. He walked along thinking about Kagome, when someone stood in front of him, Inuyasha didn't notice until he'd walked into them.  
  
"Watch where you walk, Inuyasha." A voice said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, it was his brother, half brother really but he never thought of it that way. Shesshomaru glared down at him, Inuyasha blinked indifferently and walked around him. Normally, he would have taken this chance to fight with his brother but today, today was different.  
  
"I have other things to do, fluffy." Inuyasha chuckled as he ran to the weapons tent.  
  
The man their handed Inuyasha a light, beat up sword. Inuyasha looked the sword over carefully. "Is this supposed to be a joke, old man?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"No, you young master, hold in your hand one of the most powerful swords ever made," the man told him as he handed Inuyasha a change of clothes.  
  
"What are these?" Inuyasha asked as he held up the clothes, they were died red. "Is this supposed to be armor?"  
  
"That is made of the fur from a fire rat. Very strong." The man stated. "No if you'll stop making fun of my armor and weapons, I have other things to do."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and walked off, meeting a couple of his friends and saying good bye. He walked on his face, unmoved by his situation.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he walked into the hospital tent.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, she ran over to him. She was wearing a outfit similar to his except her shirt was white. He smiled back at her and waved.  
  
"So, my love, how are we?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Stop calling me that. It's Kagome, say it with me now, Kag-o-me!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"What ever Kaggy-chan." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Kagome said throwing her hands up into the air. "You are so totally pointless."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, deal." Inuyasha said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go change."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off. Inuyasha found an empty tent and went to change. He came out and walked around fro a bit, then went and collected Kagome. He found her fighting with a small demon boy, Koga about something.  
  
"Hey, Kagome what-cha doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Am not!" Kagome said firmly.  
  
"ARE TOO!!" Koga yelled at her.  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
"Thank you! I knew you'd see things my way!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?? That's cheating!!" Koga yelled, at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked up to Inuyasha grabbed his hand and walked along beside him merrily. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. "What was that about?"  
  
"He wanted me to be his mate." Kagome said. "What ever that means."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Demons have a different system then humans, we don't have wives or Husbands, we have mates."  
  
Kagome scrunched up her nose, a look of disgust came to her face. "EWWW!!"  
  
"I thought you might think that way, how old are you, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"16 winters old." Kagome said proudly.  
  
"You'll understand in a soon, enough, but you don't act like a 16 year old." Inuyasha smiled knowingly.  
  
"WHAT??" Kagome asked, pulling to a dead stop. "HEY!!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and continued to walk away. Kagome looked at him, he turned and smiled. Kagome glared and ran after him.  
  
"Can I get enough rations for two weeks?" Inuyasha asked at a small stand.  
  
"Yep." A young girl smiled. "It'll be a minute."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and walked back to Kagome. "Okay, we're gonna be going traveling."  
  
"Where to?" Kagome asked curiously as she examined a bow and arrows someone had handed to her.  
  
"Where ever." Inuyasha said, smiling.  
  
"Cool. Hey." Kagome said looking up. "How old are you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I look about 16, but I am really about 30 years old or so." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Here's your rations." A girl said as she walked up to them, handing a large bundle over to Inuyasha. "This should get you to the next town, or so."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and took the bundle. He thanked the girl and handed her a few coins.  
  
"We're leaving now." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome along beside him.  
  
"Now? But it's so early!" Kagome whined. "It'll be getting hot soon!"  
  
"We will be in the forest hopefully, by that time. Come on." Inuyasha said as he squatted down on the ground. "Get on."  
  
Kagome looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
"Get on, it'll be faster." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at him and climbed onto his back, as soon as Inuyasha stood he took off at a fast run. "what's with the hurry?"  
  
"The sooner we get under cover the safe we are." Inuyasha replied. 


	2. So I can fall in love with you

'She's so cute when she sleeps.' Inuyasha smiled, his ears flicking this way and that. 'Damn spell, I forgot to get that charm from Kaede, these things have caused too much hurt for their own good.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked groggily. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Nope, I'm dead to the world." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, good." Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Food." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Could you be less specific?" Kagome asked overly excited.  
  
"Well, it's a solid, that's edible." Inuyasha replied helpfully, as he got up and stretched.  
  
"Cute ears." Kagome smiled. "It's nice to see them without a spell on them."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, shocked. "You could see them before?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It's like this family trait, all the women can see through most spells."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"I didn't think it was important, and you didn't ask." Kagome smiled mischievously.  
  
The bushes around them started to move and rustle. Inuyasha loosened his sword from it's sheath. "Who's there?"  
  
Kagome grabbed a large stone and hurdled it into the bushes. A boy fell out of the bushes. "Ouch!"  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"I," the boy said as he stood and dusted himself off. "Am Miroku, the traveling monk."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Are you alone?"  
  
Miroku nodded as he turned his attention to Kagome. "Hello, young miss!"  
  
Inuyasha moved so he was between Kagome and Miroku. "Touch her and you die."  
  
Kagome got up and walked around Inuyasha. "Come on, he's a monk. What could happen?"  
  
Miroku bowed deeply. "Miss, I was wondering if you would help me with my problem."  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically, as Inuyasha frowned on the whole situation. "What is your problem?"  
  
"I am going to ask you a very important question." Miroku began. "Will you.Will you bear my child?"  
  
Kagome's face went from curious to horror struck in 2 seconds flat. Inuyasha laughed and fell to the ground, from laughing so hard.  
  
"Your answer.miss?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Um.no.?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha still laughing laughed even harder. Kagome glared at him, and then kicked the nearest part of him, his leg. Then he started to laugh and moan at the same time. "Ouch.!"  
  
"Serves you right!" Kagome glared.  
  
Miroku's face fell, he'd been turned down again. "Miss, if you won't help me then may I join you on what ever quests you may follow?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing, he looked at Kagome's puppy dog face. "NO."  
  
"Please!!" Kagome begged, dropping to her knees. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha and latched on to his ears. "Preetttyyy plleeeeaaassseeee???"  
  
"GET OFF!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Make me!!" Kagome laughed as she rubbed his ears.  
  
Miroku chuckled as he watched the two fight. "I'm sorry I asked, I didn't realize you had other commitments!"  
  
Kagome stopped, still not releasing her hold on Inuyasha's ears. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I asked you to bear my child when you have other such obvious commitments!" Miroku repeated.  
  
Kagome lunged at Miroku's neck, Inuyasha grabbed her just before she'd gotten to far.  
  
"You die now, monk." Kagome growled, her fingers itching to get around Miroku's neck.  
  
"Look, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, as he twitched his ears. "My ears, the cute, little ears they miss you." *twitch* *twitch* *twitch*  
  
Kagome turned slightly, and upon seeing the cute ears, squealed and latched onto them. Inuyasha grimaced as Kagome 'scratched' his ears. 'That monk owes me.'  
  
"Fine, monk, you can stay." Inuyasha's muffled voice said from under Kagome.  
  
"YAY!!" Kagome yelled, jumping off Inuyasha, running to hug the monk. "You can stay!"  
  
"Thank you, miss." Miroku said, as Kagome threw her arms around him.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's eye started to twitch. (AN: Two guess' as to what happens.) "HENTAI!!!!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Miroku.  
  
"Sorry, my hands have a mind of their own." Miroku pleaded.  
  
Kagome glared and went to pack up and leave. Inuyasha followed, laughing.  
  
"Come on, you can walk now that we're in the forest." Inuyasha said after they'd packed up.  
  
"There is a village, not far from here." Miroku said as he walked along, his staff jingling a merry tune.  
  
"We could stop there if for a while, we're in no hurry." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kagome moved to the side of the path, farthest away from Miroku. Inuyasha noticed and smiled. 'She's so cute. Nice body, cute smile, and.THOSE ARE NOT MY THOUGHTS!!!!' Inuyasha blushed.  
  
Miroku noticed the blush and smiled. 'He's so stupid. And she's kinda dense, they don't realize it do they? No.'  
  
Kagome was totally not noticing the whole situation, she was thinking about what Inuyasha had said. 'You'll understand in a soon, enough. What does that mean, anyway?'  
  
"Hey, Monk!" Inuyasha said. "What's then name of this village?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe it is called Tsukan, or something like that."  
  
Inuyasha stopped, and looked at Miroku. "Is it beside the wolf river?  
  
Miroku nodded. "Have you been there before or something?" Inuyasha shook his head and walked on, a small growl growing in his throat. Kagome looked curiously at him. 'Wonder what his problem is?'.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said, looking away.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and followed Kagome and Inuyasha. "Look you can hear the river from here, not far now!"  
  
"Great!" Inuyasha growled. "Just great."  
  
"What's so great?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and quickened his pace, walking by a small group of village girls, who whispered something as he passed. Inuyasha turned at growled at them, they screamed and jumped back.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"It would seem that Inuyasha has had previous problems with this village." Miroku replied, turning his attention to the village girls.  
  
"Why, hello ladies!" Miroku smiled.  
  
The girls looked at him with disgust. "Do you KNOW him?"  
  
Miroku bowed. "Inuyasha is an acquaintance of mine."  
  
"So you know him?" one of the girls asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, you could say that, I had the fortune to meet Kagome and Inuyasha on their travels." Miroku said, raising his eye brow. "I take it your not fond of Inuyasha."  
  
"NO!" The girls said as they turned and headed towards the village. "Nor are we of people who no that stupid Half breed."  
  
Miroku was taken back by this remark. 'Now I see why Inuyasha doesn't like this village. He seems to have some history with them.'  
  
Kagome had finally caught up to Inuyasha when they were met by a large group of people. They all looked very pissed and angry.  
  
"HEY! Half-breed! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR VILLAGE!!" A man in the front of the mob yelled. Inuyasha growled at him and was about to charge at them, when Kagome grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't, please Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.  
  
"YEAH!! YOU LISTEN TO YOUR BED MATE!! THE BITCH SHE IS!!" A woman this time yelled.  
  
Kagome looked horrified, she'd obviously had never been at the receiving end of the mobs. Inuyasha looked at the mob and then at Kagome, he sighed and glared back at the villagers.  
  
"Why is it that I listen to you, Kagome, I may never know." Inuyasha smiled meekly.  
  
Kagome smiled back. "It's because I'm so persuasive!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You persuasive??? HA!! THAT'S A JOKE!!"  
  
Kagome looked at the mob and back at Inuyasha, Then back at the mob again. "I may want to change my mind about letting them anile late you."  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and jumped over the mob, leaving Kagome to contemplate ways of hurting him, also leaving the angry mob to hurt Kagome. Inuyasha ran to a small hut, he laughed at the mob as he walked in.  
  
"HEY! Old Hag!" Inuyasha called. "You here??"  
  
"My name, Inuyasha, is Kikyo!" an old woman scolded him. "And back in my day I was quite a looker, you even fell for me, little hanyou boy."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her, he remembered her as a young woman who'd given him shelter but that was it. "What are you babbling about, old hag?"  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked towards the back of the small hut. "Your friend may be having some problems with that mob outside."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly remembered Kagome with the mob. "AW! SHIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha rushed out of the hut to find the mob had dispersed to a small group of men, who had crowded around in a tight nit group. Miroku was running towards them.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! HEL-" Kagome called franticly as her voice was cut off.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly went into overdrive. 'I'm supposed to PROTECT HER!! Not leave her in the middle of danger!' He thought as he ran towards the group. His only other thoughts were about saving Kagome. 'Kagome, be alright! Please, be alright!' he thought as he punched various men out of the way. Kagome soon came into view, her Kimono ripped in and torn. Upon seeing this Inuyasha was fuelled to go faster.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha said as he rushed to her side. (AN: AWW!! HOW CUTE!!) "I'm sooo sorry!"  
  
Kagome looked scared out of her wits. 'Just like when I first saw her.' Inuyasha pulled Kagome into am embrace, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.  
  
"I was so scared.they.they jumped on me and held me down, I couldn't stop them.they kicked me and hit me with rocks. " Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's shoulder. "I couldn't see anything but their face; they were smiling as they tore at my clothes, trying to get them off!"  
  
"I won't ever let anyone ever do this to you, again, Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha whispered to her. "I won't let you out of my sight again!"  
  
"So, am I interrupting anything?" Miroku asked cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, glaring. "Yeah, ya are, nit wit! Now make yourself use full and help me beat every man and woman in this damn village to a living PULP!!!"  
  
"I met a nice woman, named Sango, she slapped me. It was nice." Miroku said from his own little world. "I groped her butt. She didn't slap me half as many times as the other woman, I think she likes me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku disgustedly. "Are listening to anything I'm saying to you??? KAGOME WAS ALMOST RAPED AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT GROPING SOME WOMAN?!?!?!?!"  
  
Miroku snapped back to earth as Inuyasha yelled at him, his face serious. "YOU RAPED KAGOME???"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked Kagome up. "Monk, you are completely pointless."  
  
Miroku followed Inuyasha. "You raped her didn't you??"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he rushed Kagome to Kikyo's hut. He felt blood trickle across his hands, Kagome's breath was shallow and weak. Inuyasha broke into a run.  
  
"Don't die Kagome; I didn't commit myself to your life, to have you die at the hands of some villagers hands. You can't die, please live, so you can see your father defeated and so.so I can fall in love with you.." Inuyasha said softly. 


	3. HEE HEE! YOUR GAY!

Inuyasha ran up to the hut just as Kikyo walked out, holding a small bowl of some fowl smelling liquid.  
  
"So, you didn't get to her in time, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she held the door open for Inuyasha. "Put her on the mat, and I'll need the help of you and your friend to clean the wounds.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he walked into the hut and placed Kagome gently on the mat. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, she smiled weakly. "Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha; you didn't know...It was their fault. I don't want to die so don't worry."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I know."  
  
"I heard what you said." Kagome said softly as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kikyo handed him a rag and a bowl of warm water to clean the wounds with. Kikyo showed Inuyasha how to wash the wounds and then went to mix up some more potions.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Did you or did you not rape Kagome?" Miroku said as he finally caught up with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, then turned away. "No, it was the villagers, they tried to."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything but picked up a cloth and helped clean the wounds on Kagome's arms.  
  
"You two may leave now." Kikyo told them firmly, as soon as she was done mixing up the potion. She handed a small flax to Inuyasha. "Drink this, but first make yourself comfortable. It will help you to calm down, and stop you from doing anything stupid on Kagome's behalf."  
  
Inuyasha took the flax and ran out of the hut, Miroku followed him. "Inuyasha! WAIT!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Miroku, and continued running, throwing the flack away. He kept running until he was in the forest, and didn't even stop until the village was well out of sight. Miroku's poor legs barely managed to keep up with Inuyasha, and when he finally did stop he was panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, tell me what's wrong?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"You know, for a perv. You act was too much like a monk." Inuyasha said angrily as he flopped down beside a tree.  
  
Miroku, finally getting his breath back sat down beside him, smiling weakly. Inuyasha looked at him dully and laid his head against the tree, sighing. Miroku did the same, without the sigh.  
  
"So ya wanna tell me about it?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said quietly. "She could have died."  
  
Miroku nodded, turning his head towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I left her and she almost died. It made me think of how little time I may have left, she has even less time. I can't get attached to her. Nor can she to me...." Inuyasha said determinedly. "If I die...if I die Kagome will never forgive me, and I won't forgive myself if she dies."  
  
Miroku nodded, looking at his new friend, Inuyasha was staring at the ground.  
  
~*~**~  
  
"Kagome?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes were very heavy as she groggily opened her eyes.  
  
Kikyo smiled kindly. "I healed most of your wounds, but don't do anything to active of anything because the will reopen."  
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna sleep right now..."  
  
Kikyo smiled and stood up, walking to the back of the small hut. Kagome's soft snores echoed through the hut. Kikyo kneeled down and looking at the dirt floor, she reached down and dug a small hole. Inside the hole was a small pink jewel, the jewel shined and glowed even in the dark hut. Kikyo picked it up and walked over to Kagome; she leaned down to Kagome's hand and placed the jewel in her hand.  
  
"Keep this secret...keep it safe...Don't use it unless you must." Kikyo smiled, as she closed Kagome's hand around the jewel. "I no longer need it."  
  
Kikyo smiled and walked to the hut, slowly turning younger and younger until she looked about 16 years old. She smiled as she picked up a small bundle and walked out of the hut. She blinked in the bright sun and quietly walked out of the village.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku's soft snores rang through the quiet forest. Inuyasha laid on his side, Miroku curled against his chest, his back to Inuyasha. Whatever dream Miroku was having, involuntarily made him, uncurl and flip around, to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha snored on oblivious to the danger awaiting him. Miroku nuzzled his head into Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha smiled softly and purred.  
  
"Hey, sexy lady..." Miroku sighed, moving his hand towards Inuyasha's butt.  
  
Miroku's hand reached Inuyasha's butt, and began to grope it, while his cheek nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. Suddenly, Miroku stopped, Inuyasha cut his purring short, Miroku's hand felt around a bit more, then Inuyasha and Miroku both opened their eyes.  
  
"BAKA NO HENTAI!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he pushed Miroku off of him.  
  
"SICKO!!" Miroku yelled at the same time, launching himself off Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku horrified as Miroku gave the same horrified look to his hands. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he pushed himself against a tree across from Miroku. Miroku flipped his hands over and staring at them.  
  
"You are really sick, Miroku." Inuyasha said horrified.  
  
"It felt funny, your butt, I mean; it felt more firm than a female's and your neck was more muscular." Miroku said finally looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"You, are soo gross!" Inuyasha said standing up, making a wide berth around Miroku.  
  
Miroku jumped up and ran at Inuyasha, Inuyasha's body went into shock, and wouldn't move as Miroku clapped his hands on to Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha looked at him as Miroku pulled him into a forceful embrace.  
  
"Thankx." Miroku said nuzzling his face into Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha asked horrified at Miroku's actions.  
  
Miroku held Inuyasha out at arms length, smiling. He pulled Inuyasha back once more, moving his face towards Inuyasha, putting their faces about two millimeter's apart, Miroku smiled again. Inuyasha's warm breath on his face, Miroku smiled and pushed Inuyasha away laughing.  
  
"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!" Miroku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha growled deeply as Miroku ran for his life. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MONK!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a orange ball of fur shot out from the bushes, and rammed into Miroku, throwing his down. Inuyasha stopped to watch as a small orange ball of fur smothered Miroku. Miroku sat against a tree looking a little less than somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What the hell?" Miroku said aloud.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Karma."  
  
"If this is what happens when you sleep with a guy, I think I'm gonna stay straight." Miroku said flatly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You thought about being gay?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Well, duh. When you me you contemplate whether one gender let you grope them more than the other, but gay men are kinda hard to find..."  
  
Inuyasha looked horrified. "Sick..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" the ball of fur yelled as it launched its self at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's reflexes made him grab the ball, the tiny thing squeaked and giggled insanely, then turned back into a small boy. Inuyasha looked at the boy with disgust.  
  
"Congratulation, It's a boy." Miroku said happily as he got up.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped the boy.  
  
The small boy grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's shirt and ran up the inside. Small giggles could be heard as the small lump moved up Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"GET IT OUT!!" Inuyasha said as he started dancing about.  
  
Suddenly, a small orange head popped out of the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "DADDY!!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead. "W-what?"  
  
The small boy snuggled his head against Inuyasha's chest. "Hi! Daddy, where's mommy?"  
  
Inuyasha tried really hard to look at the small boy, and glared at what he could see. "I am not your father, I-"  
  
"Inuyasha! You really get around!" Miroku chimed.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Like I was saying, kid, I'm not your father!"  
  
The small boy whimpered, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something about being a push-over to the puppy face, and walked towards Kikyo's hut. The small boy cheered as he curled up in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the village, a lot of people looking at the talking bulge in his shirt.  
  
"I'm Shippo!" Shippo laughed. "Night!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "DON'T YOU ARE FALL ASLEEP IN MY SHIRT!!! I SPEAK AS YOUR FATHER, DON'T YOU DARE!!"  
  
Shippo's snores came from Inuyasha's shirt (an: I must be really tired, I'm doing a lot of ppls sleeping! ^_^'). Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to walk, ignoring all of the whispers and stares.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he ran up behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head slightly and looked horrified as he quickened his pace. "Go away!"  
  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha and copied Inuyasha's pace. Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku smiled happily.  
  
"You liked it!" Miroku smiled. "Admit it! It was the best damn nap ever!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku as he reached the hut. "Feh!" He crossed his arms in his famous pose. "I've had better!"  
  
Miroku looked unbelieving as he followed Inuyasha into the hut. Kagome sat blinking at the bright light. She smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a little at her. "Nothing!"  
  
Shippo's head popped out of Inuyasha's shirt. "Mommy?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'This is the nightmare that keeps on giving!'  
  
Kagome smiled at Shippo as he jumped out of Inuyasha's shirt. Kagome picked Shippo up and squealed at his cuteness!  
  
"MOMMY!!" Shippo squeaked as Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Great! Now she's getting attached to him!" Inuyasha thought aloud.  
  
"Daddy's jealous!" Shippo chanted, holding all of the syllables.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Runt!"  
  
"It's Shippo!" Shippo smiled happily as he retreated back to Inuyasha's shirt. He jumped back up Inuyasha's sleeve before Inuyasha could stop him.  
  
"PUSH OVER!!" Shippo yelled as he ran up Inuyasha's wide sleeve.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined like a child. "Make him get out!"  
  
Kagome and Miroku laughed at the scene. Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, Inuyasha jumped and yelped. Kagome laughed until her sides almost split. Miroku finally got her to calm down, saying she'd reopen her wounds. Inuyasha pouted in the corner.  
  
"You are so priceless!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha said as a wide evil smile spread across his face. He raised his hand, and smacked his stomach.  
  
"INUYASHA DON'T!! SHIPPO!!" Kagome gasped.  
  
A small laugh came as a reply. "Daddy, was that supposed to hurt? I'm demon remember!" Shippo laughed.  
  
Inuyasha growled and glared at the bulge in his shirt. Kagome giggled, and Miroku tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.  
  
Kagome shrugged and got up, she was still wearing her old bloodstained clothes, she looked at Miroku, and Inuyasha, then cleared her throat. Inuyasha looked quizzically at her, Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha then nodded at Kagome, walking out. He grabbed Inuyasha on the way out.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Inuyasha yelled as he walked backwards, and only missed the door twice.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Miroku asked. "She wanted you to leave so she can, change...into ne..w..."  
  
Inuyasha watched in disgust as Monk Miroku turned into Hentai Miroku. 'Great, the words of wisdom coming from HIM' Inuyasha smacked Miroku across the street, as soon as he tried to take a step in Kagome's direction. *~*~* "WHERE IS SHE??" Kagura demanded.  
  
Shesshomaru blinked indifferently. "I do not know, nor do I care."  
  
Kagura punched him in the face. "YOU WILL TELL ME OR ELSE!!"  
  
Shesshomaru shrugged. "I'm serious you know, I don't have a clue. Nobody does. They left almost a week ago!"  
  
"That's not good enough!" Kagura said dangerously low.  
  
Shesshomaru didn't flinch as the whip cam down across his cheek, narrowly missing his eye. Nor did he flinch as it continued to beat down on his pale skin. Kagura smiled as the blood dripped down his face and arms.  
  
"Are you willing to tell me now?" She asked seductively.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagura roared with anger as she threw the whip down grabbed at other torture devices. She picked up a nice sized 2 by 4 and smiled at Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru looked blankly at the board.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"With nothing to tell you, this is really pointless."  
  
"Think of this as a nice way to loosen your tongue."  
  
Shesshomaru watched at the board collided with his arm. Shesshomaru saw the dark stain grow on his clothes. 'Little brother, you owe me big time.'  
  
Kagura raised the board again, aiming for Shesshomaru's head. She laughed at the small flicked of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you might survive." Kagura laughed.  
  
A sudden flash of light surrounded Shesshomaru, Kagura dropped the board and hid her eyes from the bright light. The flash brightened then disappeared as quickly as it had come. Kagura blinked until her vision came back. Shesshomaru was gone. ~*~*~  
  
"Miroku! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Inuyasha said as he punched Miroku.  
  
Miroku blinked and looked up at Inuyasha. "So, when was this 'I've had better', anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and blushed slightly. "It was when I....OKAY!!! Alright! That was the best damn nap I've EVER had! You happy? I said it!"  
  
Miroku laughed and smiled. "So...You wanna do it again?"  
  
Inuyasha looked horrified. "NO!"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha with the saddest face he'd ever made. "But, why not?"  
  
"Because it's WEIRD!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Miroku sat down. "Fine... but you want something to drink?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "What do you got?"  
  
Miroku crossed his arms. "Warm milk, a couple of 7pms"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back. "NO!!"  
  
~**~*~**  
  
Shesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, he was looked up at the bright sunlight, filtering through the treetops. A stick cracked off to his left, he shot up, growling deeply.  
  
A little girl of about 12 or 13 stared out at him from a bush. She had smudges of dirt across her cheeks and she wore a old blue kimono. She looked very frightened as she slowly walked towards the injured demon.  
  
"Go away girl." Shesshomaru growled. ~**~*~*  
  
I'm so evil! I love it! Okay now, REVIEWS!!!  
  
Oh, 'I don't own Inuyasha or co.' BUT I DO OWN THE IDEA!!! SOO GRRR!! BACK OFF BITCH!!  
  
I'm just kidding of course but please, it al originality here so please don't steal! 


	4. Static Shock

Shesshomaru woke up, opening his eyes and sitting up. He noticed the smell of the human girl was really strong, he looked around. He glared in disgust as the girl lay curled against his tail.  
  
'Why is she still here? I told her to leave!' Shesshomaru pondered. 'Humans are funny things.'  
  
She awoke a few minutes later, avoiding his eyes trying to slip away unnoticed. Shesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could get away.  
  
"Why did you stay?" He questioned.  
  
She turned her face away and sniffled, not answering.  
  
"Answer me!" Shesshomaru growled softly. "I asked you a question!"  
  
She turned to him, looking him in the eye now. A tear rolled down her bruised cheek. Dried blood clung to a cut on her lip. Shesshomaru looked her over, an indifferent look on his face, but a small flicker of concern flash in his eyes. 'I barely know this girl, She'd only been beaten. Yet, it bothers me. Why?'  
  
"Who did this to you?" Shesshomaru asked, running his finger across a large bruise on her cheek.  
  
The girl smiled slightly and laughed.  
  
"I don't really care if you don't want to tell me." Shesshomaru said coldly.  
  
The girl smiled and walked closer to Shesshomaru, collapsing into his lap.  
  
"What the hell?" a very shocked Shesshomaru said.  
  
The girl curled up in his lap, laying her head against his chest. "Fluffy..."  
  
Shesshomaru looked down at the bruised mass in his lap. He sighed and moved slightly so he was leaning up against a tree, making himself comfortable. "I don't know why I'm letting you stay, girl, so don't push your luck."  
  
*~*~* Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the air, Kikyo seemed to have disappeared, no one even saw her. 'Wench, you just had to leave.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, his ears perking up. *Twitch* *Twitch*  
  
"Hello, wench." Inuyasha said standing up full. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Don't call me wench."  
  
"Oh, and who's gonna stop me?" Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
Kagome growled at him. "Remember, I'm not just some lowly human for you mess around with! I'm part demon, too!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment. "Oh YEAH!!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her, tilting his head to the left.  
  
"Why don't you have ears? Or a tail? All HANYOUS have tails or ears." Inuyasha commented.  
  
Kagome glared at him, and then stopped. "I-I don't know."  
  
Miroku came up behind Inuyasha. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."  
  
"Bet ya could." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"It would seem," Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha. "that there is some very powerful magic on you Kagome. Around your head and....*gulp*..Waist area."  
  
Kagome smacked Miroku. "Perv."  
  
Miroku smiled and continued. "If you would let me I could break down the spell and the magic would disappear." Miroku saw the look on Kagome's face. "OR you could wait until I found another monk or miko who could get rid of the magic."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Well, you could try it on my head, nothing perverted you can do there, and if you do I'll let Inuyasha pulverize you."  
  
"SO I'M YOUR FRICKEN LITTLE LAP DOG YOU CAN SIC ON ANYONE WHO BUGGS YOU NOW, AM I?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha flared.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "You are the most sensitive, dog eared jerk I've ever had the chance to meet."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "And exactly how many 'Dog eared, sensitive jerks' Have you met?"  
  
"One." Kagome giggled.  
  
~*~**~*~ "I found her!" a voice yelled.  
  
Shesshomaru opened his eyes, and focused in on the voice. 'It's just a human. Not a real threat.'  
  
"HEY! YOU!!" a man yelled at Shesshomaru. "Give us the girl!"  
  
Shesshomaru looked at the girl still curled up in his lap. "Be quiet please, you'll wake her."  
  
"She belongs to the village; she was stealing from the food reserve." The man said hastily, ignoring Shesshomaru's comment. "Give her back or else!"  
  
"Fluffy....??" The little girl said groggily as she woke up.  
  
"You woke her up." Shesshomaru commented. "Now, was that a threat?"  
  
"Yes!" The man said as six other men showed up.  
  
"Go away if you want to live." Shesshomaru said coldly.  
  
The little girl looked at the men. "Your men from the village."  
  
"She's talking!" One of the men said aloud.  
  
"Rin, you must come with us, we need to speak to you." Another said softly.  
  
"Rin." Shesshomaru said calmly. "Is that your name?"  
  
"Yes, Rin is Rin's name." Rain smiled.  
  
"Well, we must be off then, Rin." Shesshomaru smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, but Rin thinks that the men should go home too." Rin smiled.  
  
"We are NOT leaving with out the girl! She belongs to us!" the man who'd threatened Shesshomaru growled.  
  
Shesshomaru smiled at him. "You humans are curious things. You like to play with death." Shesshomaru flicked a bright yellow whip in the man's direction.  
  
It collided with his skin, burning a long line of blood into his skin as he screamed in agony. The other men steeped back. "You're not human!" one shouted.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Shesshomaru said, walking towards the men.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!" they shouted as they turned and ran.  
  
"WOOO!!" Rin shouted. "GO US!!"  
  
Shesshomaru smirked as the men ran, walking towards the village. 'Let's have a little fun before I leave to warn Inuyasha.' ~*~*~  
  
"Demon!" A woman called as she ran up to Inuyasha. "Demon!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the woman as she ran up. "What do you want?"  
  
"You must protect the village! A demon is coming!" the woman said as she jumped up and down.  
  
Inuyasha looked kinda annoyed. "You people don't get it do you?"  
  
The woman looked confused. "What?"  
  
Miroku tilted his head to the side and Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the woman and took at deep breathe.  
  
"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!" Inuyasha ranted at the woman. "FIRST YOU BEAT UP MY FRIENDS, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO PROTECT YOUR VILLAGE? I HOPE THE DEMON DESTROYS IT FOR ALL I CARE!!"  
  
The woman looked kinda shocked and hid behind Miroku, peeking out at Inuyasha. "So, are you going to help?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at the woman, and took in another breath. "NO!!"  
  
The woman hung her head. "Okay.....but...."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "I said 'NO' and I MEAN NO!!"  
  
The woman stalked off. Inuyasha glared at her as she left. Kagome and Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he huffed on about how the village wanted his help after all these years, and how badly they had treated him.  
  
"Inuyasha, this would be a good chance to help them so they'll be in your dept and everything." Miroku suggested.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku opened his mouth then closed looking a lot like a fish, he glared and walked away. Miroku laughed and followed him. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to go find something to eat.  
  
"So, ya wanna do it again?" Miroku asked as he zipped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. "No!"  
  
Miroku put n his saddest puppy dog face. "Please?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the puppy dog face, his will melting as he looked at Miroku. "N-n-yyy—oo—sss—AHHH!!"  
  
Miroku smiled evilly. "So I take that as a yes or a no?"  
  
"You are so evil, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, do you wanna?" Miroku asked mischievously. "Do it, I mean."  
  
"Your Weird?" a female voice asked behind Miroku.  
  
Miroku whipped around to see Sango staring at him. "Here you had me believing you loved me and....YOU'RE GAY???"  
  
Miroku was at a loss. "Sango, I can explain!"  
  
Sango looked at him in disgust. "So your b-bi?"  
  
Miroku looked at her, and then thought for a moment. "Well, no, I'm straight but I do tend to have a few exceptions." He winked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha glared at him in disgust.  
  
"Oh....okay...then...I'm gonna go now....and leave you to do your...um.." Sango blushed. "Your thing."  
  
Miroku smiled and turned back to Inuyasha as Sango walked away. "So? Do you?"  
  
"I um...." Inuyasha began. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, If you change your mind. I'll be in the forest...asleep, alone, by myself." Miroku winked.  
  
"Yeah....sure." Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
"What are you cold or something?" Miroku smiled and walked towards the forest, occasionally turning and winking.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered every so often until Miroku was out of sight.  
  
"Daddy, what where you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head down, to see Shippo's head sticking out of his shirt. "Ah...n-nothing..."  
  
"What does doing it mean?" Shippo asked persistently.  
  
"Not until your older." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me then....." Shippo smiled. "Mommy will!"  
  
Inuyasha freaked out. "NO!!!I FORBID YOU!!!"  
  
Shippo smiled and jumped out of Inuyasha shirt making a bee line for Kagome. Inuyasha raced after the tiny kitsune, trying to grab his tail. Unfortunately, he failed in his attempt and only received a face full of dirt.  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY!!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards the hut she was sitting in.  
  
Kagome looked up from the apple she was eating and smiled. "Hello, Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha recovered and continued to run after Shippo. "I FORBID YOU TO ASK HER!!! YOU ASK HER, YOU DIE FOX BOY!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome looked somewhat shocked at the outburst from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you wouldn't, he's so cute." She held Shippo up. "Look at the cuteness you wouldn't really destroy all the cuteness would you?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "If he asks you anything, I have nothing to do with it. And he dies."  
  
Shippo laughed and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Mommy won't let you hurt me!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Remember brat, she can't be there all the time." Shippo looked scared. "SHE has to sleep sometime."  
  
Shippo whimpered and clung to Kagome. "MOMMY!!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he growled at Shippo. "Inuyasha go away! You're scaring Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he slumped into the corner to mope. "You won this round, fox boy."  
  
Shippo looked at the socks as he pulled them onto his feet. "Wow, comfy." He stood, the socks reached past his knees. "Big too." Shippo looked down at his feet. 'Static electricity, a good example happens when you shuffle your feet across some fabric or carpet; then poke someone.' Shippo smiled evilly, glancing at Inuyasha who was moping in the corner. Shippo dragged his feet across the carpet towards Inuyasha. "Thank you science!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and glared at Shippo as he shuffled closer. "Wadda you want?"  
  
"Noffin' much, Daddy." Shippo smiled sweetly, as he reached Inuyasha.  
  
"Having a bad hair day?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippo's proofed out hair.  
  
Shippo smiled as he poked Inuyasha, a loud zapping noise rang out and was followed by many words that would curdle milk. Shippo smiled evilly as he shuffled away. Inuyasha close on his tail, he grabbed Shippo and received another shock. Shippo shuffled along as Inuyasha made many successful attempts to grab him, resulting in may shocks and curses. Shippo's tail looked more like a pom-pom then anything as Inuyasha continued to be shocked.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome turned around to see what was happening. "Inuyasha don't you dare bea..t up...Ship-po...BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's hair was all poofy from the static shocks and clung to anything around it and floated around in the air, looking surprisingly like an afro. Kagome laughed and fell over as she looked at Inuyasha. Shippo turned and began laughing too. "HAHAHAHAHAAH!!! Da-ddy y-you look soo f-funny!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he yanked Shippo's tail. Shippo tried to run but failed and was lifted up into the air.  
  
"Remember Shippo, what happens to balloons?" Inuyasha smiled evilly as he held Shippo up against the metal fan circulating air around the room. Inuyasha laughed as Shippo stuck to the metal blades and began to twirl around. "Try to get out of this one!"  
  
Kagome saw poor Shippo on the fan and laughed harder as he swirled around and around. "Inuyasha HAHAHAH...g-get....AHAHAHA..him...down..HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he walked over to the fan dial. "Sure." HE smiled as he turned the knob from snails pace to Tornado winds.  
  
Shippo slowly began to twirl faster and faster. "HE-LP!!" He yelled as he flung off finally as the fan hit top speed. Shippo hit the wall with a sickening smack; he sat up and shook his head as Miroku walked in.  
  
"AH! Shippo I see you found my socks! I've been searching all over for them!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku dangerously. "You mean those stupid things are yours?"  
  
Miroku smiled mistaking the dangerously deadly look for Inuyasha trying to check him out. "Yes, of course."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo glared at Miroku as they slowly advanced on him. "You die monk."  
  
"Inuyasha, why is your hair all poofy?" Miroku asked as he inched towards the door, then turning and running as he reached it.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Shippo followed him.  
  
Kagome got up and gasped for air as a loud electrical zap was heard from outside. Miroku walked back in his ponytail was undone, and his hair was an afro around his head, and his clothes clinging to his body. Shippo and Inuyasha laughed as they walked in.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground again as she burst out laughing.  
  
"I hate you." Miroku said flatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'd like to thank Moochy the Moocher and Nessa for a couple of new ideas on th stadic electricity part. ( 


End file.
